Overwatch x ReaderOC
by Princesswolfhunter
Summary: I am open to requests from you guys. But when you guys send in the request, please put in some details on what you would want into the story. I really do not care how many messages it takes to get all your details down. Another thing is that I will not do any smut requests.
1. Hanzo X OC (Dragons) P1

Third Person POV:

"My family tells of an ancient legend about four great dragons two brothers and two female companions. The dragon of the North wind, the dragon of the South wind, the dragon of the West wind, and the dragon of the East wind. Together they are held balance and harmony in the heavens." A deep male voice states as an old story script shows four dragons circling each other.

(The screen fades out from the story script to the modern era with a Japanese tower in the background and a fish wind director in front of it.)

There are a white van and a few construction equipment around it. Two sets of feet land on the floor. One is a male and the other is a female.

(Start of Description on Characters)

The male companion has a traditional Japanese ninja black kimono with a sleeve off his body. The sleeve on his body has a golden cloud design. His pants are baggy, (Like Riku's of Kingdom Hearts), and stops at his knees before reaching his shoes. The pants design is similar to clouds also. Around his waist is a blue sash holding his drinking container, and a few small packs to hold other things he needs. The no sleeve arm shows a tattoo of two blue dragons twisting around it. The tattoo starts from his left peck all the way to his wrist. His weapon is a black with a little accent of blue, bow in his hand and a wooden quiver of arrows on his back. The tails of his arrows are blue. His hair length reaches the top of his shoulder blades (when down), is black along with his beard and mustache. But there is a little hint of gray in some parts of his hair. He also has a long yellow ribbon, (it reaches about his lower part of his shoulder blades), tied into his ponytail. The design on the ribbon is similar to the wall design on the first episode of Naruto Shippuden. (If you guys know what I am talking about). He also has brown, almost black irises. His skin is healthy peach colored with no hint of freckles on any places where his skin is showing.

The female companion also has a traditional Japanese ninja kimono, but instead of hers being blue like her companions. Hers was black with little accents of lavender on the sleeves, pants, and shoes. The top of her outfit reaches the top part of her belly button and her bottoms are similar to her male companions. Her weapon choice is kunai and a katana. On her katana has her family crest on the hilt and also two sets of sayings. The saying on the bottom side of the hilt says, 'Everything is within. Everything exists. Seeks nothing Outside of yourself.' On the top side, it states, 'There is nothing Outside of yourself That can ever enable you To get better, stronger, richer, Quicker, or smarter.' Her skin color is also healthy peach, and her eyes are hazel with more flecks of blue in her left eye and more flecks of green in her right. Her black hair reaches her mid-back but is pulled up into a half bun and the rest hangs down when on missions. She also has a ribbon in the bun part of her hair, but it's lavender with a white sakura petal design. The female hides from her companion she has a birthmark, it has a dragon design similar to her male companion, it starts from her chest on top of her heart to her wrist.

(End of Description on Characters)

The male looks both ways with just his eyes before running forward with his female companion right beside him. They reach a wooden gate, jump on the wooden hatch and climb up the gate's wooden wall.

"But the two brothers argue over who can better rule their land with their queens. Their quarrel turned to rage and their violent struggle darkens the skies. Until the dragons of the South wind and West wind strike down their siblings, who fell to Earth shattering the land." The deep voice continues with the story.

The two companions walk on top of the wall, one after the other. While down below, there are about four bodyguards patrolling the area.

One of the bodyguards' yawns. The male companion quickly and stealthily grabs an arrow. Notches it on his bow and shoots at the robotic bodyguard. Causing the robot bodyguard to short circuit and die.

The female companion backflips down quickly in front of the second one and hits him with the butt of her katana. She then tosses him to her companion, who then kicks him over the ledge. The bodyguard front flips and lands on his back, instantly knocking him out.

The one on the lower platform looks to his knocked out partner.

He gasps and opens his jacket. He quickly grabs his phone from the pocket. But his fingers have too much sweat on them, they become too slippery for him to properly hold it.

Once he did get a firm grip in his hands. The male companion takes care of the last bodyguard in the area they are in. The female quickly grabs a kunai and throws it at the one running. The kunai hits its mark, the phone, causing it to then slam onto the floor and breaks even more. The runner then runs without looking into the giant bell. It which causing the bell to make loud ringing come from it.

(The screen then becomes white and the picture changes to what happened to the two dragons).

"The dragons of the South wind and West wind had triumphed. But as time passed, they realized their solitude. The sweetness of victory turned to ash." The story continues as both mentioned dragons look distraught.

Sakura petals fly by in the wind with a full moon in the background. The companions then walk into a temple. But they both fail to realize there is someone else in the area they are in. The figure stands up from their crouched position and stands on the roof of the building in front of the temple.

The two companions walk up into a shrine which has a sword holder holds a katana with a deep nick on the blade and its sheath. There are two dragons facing each other right underneath the sheath. The female looks to the male but doesn't say anything.

"For years, the two bereaved Dragon's griefs, through the world into discord. And they knew only bitterness and sorrow." The voice says.

(Both companions look at the camera and then their eyes widen like they are about to go into a flashback.)

(The screen becomes white and a picture of two humans on a mountain top with two dragons on either side of them. The lavender one on the left and the blue one on the right. Both Dragons look distraught and sad).

"One day, two strangers, the female called up to the dragons and asked, 'Oh, dragon lord and mistress. Why are you both so distraught? The blue dragon tells them, 'We were seeking out power, that we killed our own siblings. But without him and his wife, we are lost.' The male stranger replied, 'you both have inflicted wounds upon yourselves. But now you both must heal. Walk on the Earth with your own two feet as I do. I am valuing humiliate. Then you both will find peace.'" The voice says.

(The screen changes back to the companions in the temple).

The two companions bend down and sit on their feet. The female is on the left of her male companion. She has a little harder time but hides it from her companion. The male brings out a feather, a bowl, a stand, and a few incense sticks.

The male burns the incense sticks as the female holds them and then places them into the stand.

?'s POV:

"You are not the first assassin sent to kill us. And you will not be the last." I said to the presence behind us. Yunemi looks over her right shoulder seeing a shadow, kneeling figure above them.

A few circle shape lights on the figure's body, light up and the figure jumps down from the area he was just in, without making a sound. His hand a few inches above the floor.

The female then turns her head back around and faces forward. The figure says, "You both are bold to come to Shimada Castle. But then we are enemies."

"This once was both our home. Did your masters not tell you, who we are?" I question him as I grab my bow, spin to my left and cut loose an arrow at the figure. But the figure dodges my arrow by sidestepping away from it.

"I know who the both of you are. Hanzo, Yunemi." The figure tells us and Yunemi stands up with one kunai in both of her hands. Both of our eyes widen when he says this and I grab another arrow from my quiver.

I shoot it at an angle this time and it flies at him from his left, our right. Yunemi then throws one of her paper bomb kunai. The cyborg dodges my arrow and Yunemi's paper bomb kunai. The kunai blows up outside the room we are in.

"I know that the both of you come here every year. On the same day." He tells me, I get mad and grab three more arrows. Yunemi just growls and gets into a defensive position.

The figure dodges all three of my arrows and gets behind one of the paper walls. "You both risk, so much to honor two someones that you both murdered." The figure tells us as he brought out three shurikens into his hand and throws them at us. Yunemi gets in front of me with her katana out and blocks all three of them. Causing all three them to fly to the right of us and get lodged in the wall behind us.

"You know nothing on what happened." Yunemi angrily states and I have the same anger on my face, as we run at him.

I grab another arrow and Yunemi places a paper bomb on it. When I release it, the arrow went at him, and again he blocks it with his katana. But this time the paper bomb on my arrow causes him to go flying through a window. The cyborg runs on the lower level when I get the ledge with Yunemi behind me.

I grab one of my scatter arrows from my quiver and notch it on my bow. I aim in the area a little in front of where the cyborg would go.

I shoot the arrow right when the cyborg gets into the area and when it hit the wall. The arrow scatters into many, but as the cyborg runs through the area. He grabbed his smaller katana and starts blocking all the ones coming at him. He gets into a corner, then backflips to get back to the level we are on. He stops in front of the doorway to put his katana away.

He then runs up the stairs and stops into the next room. The cyborg goes on his right to go deeper into the room he is in. Along with us still chasing after him.

Yunemi's POV:

'Man it's getting a little harder to move faster like I use to. But it doesn't help with the fact I have a little one growing inside of me. In this condition, it shouldn't affect me since I'm only eleven weeks pregnant. But I still need to tell Hanzo and it better be sooner than later.' I think to myself as we run into the room the cyborg went into.

"I know you both tell yourselves, that your brother and sister disobeyed the clan. And that you both have to kill them to maintain order. That was both of your duties." The cyborg says as Hanzo shoots his arrow in the supposed area he thought the cyborg is at, but the arrow only hit a wooden wall.

I look over my shoulder behind me because I sensed someone behind us, as I look to my left in my peripheral vision, Hanzo grabbing two more arrows.

"It was our duty. And our verdict. That does not mean that we do not honor them." We say at the same time as he shoots the first arrow of two, which is blocked by the cyborg's katana.

The cyborg changes his handling of his sword's hilt and when the second one is shot, he split it in half, then lands into the wall behind him.

We both give off a surprised look, then Hanzo lets out an angry growl and rushes at the cyborg. The cyborg runs at him and they start swinging at each other. I try to get in, but I decide to stay out of it because I don't want the little one to get hit and die from the blow.

The two men clash weapons, but the cyborg backflips over Hanzo as he tries to get a swing at him. But the cyborg sidesteps the attack and blocks the next one coming at him. My husband then pushes him back and the cyborg then tries to get a few swings of his own at him. But with one swift kick causes him to get pushed back, all the way to the ledge. He is lucky enough there is a railing to stop him from falling to his doom.

I run to get in front of my husband when I see what the cyborg is planning on doing. He jumps into the air and went into a stabbing position with his katana. I grab my katana to block his attack, but his attack makes me move my katana back and his katana cuts into the seam of my left sleeve of my outfit. Then the blade went down a little more causing more of the seam to cut off. My sleeve has a big enough cut in front of it, if I move my shoulder down, the sleeve would open up and then my dragon birthmark will be shown to the two males.

Hanzo moves his bow moving the katana away from me. I move a little out of the way from the two males but when I did, my left shoulder moves down causing my sleeve to open up, showing the cyborg my shoulder part of my dragon birthmark.

The cyborg sees it and says, "It is now clear that you are the dragon of the West wind, Yunemi."

I rip the rest of my sleeve off. Showing my husband more of my dragon birthmark. When I look at my lover and notice a look of surprise in his eyes.

"Yunemi, how long have you known that you were the dragon of the west wind," Hanzo asks me with hurt in his eyes while growling at the cyborg for almost hurting me.

I look down to the floor as I tell him, "I have known since I was twenty years old. My parents thought that I couldn't handle the info on my sixteenth birthday. I am truly sorry, Hanzo for not telling you sooner and it is not a tattoo like yours, mine is actually a birthmark. But I thought that you would have figured it out by now because, in the legend, the dragon of the South wind's mate is the dragon of the West winds. Along with the dragon of the East wind is the mate to the dragon of the North wind. How else were we destined to be together, honey?" I look back at the cyborg with a determined look in my eyes.

"You both think you are like your brother, Genji, and sister, Sakura. With incense offerings. Honor is revised in one's actions." The cyborg continues to say as Hanzo spots his arrow he already shot before behind the cyborg.

"You dare to lecture us about honor. You are not worthy to say their names." Hanzo says to him as I move further out of the way and he wraps his bow around his chest and tosses him away from us.

My husband then runs to grab his arrow. He slides down onto his side over to his arrow, he gets it unstuck from the floor. He then strings it on his bow and fires it at the cyborg.

"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau. (Let the dragon consume you!)" Hanzo screams as his tattoo starts to glow and two blue dragons come out of his arm. They follow the arrow at the cyborg, but the cyborg counters it with his own.

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae! (The dragon becomes me!)" The cyborg says as a single green dragon comes out and moves Hanzo's back at him.

'That move, it can only be used by my brother-in-law, Genji. Wait, Oh my god!' I think to myself as my eyes widen, when I figured out the identity of who the cyborg is.

Hanzo gives off a surprised look like he figured out the move the cyborg just did, is exactly like his brothers. The green dragon moves up and disappears, leaving Hanzo's two blue dragons to come at him.

I couldn't move on how surprised I am on the counter attack the cyborg gave back to my lover. But luckily Hanzo with his quick reflexes is able to block the move with his gauntlet on his right hand and his bow in his left.

Once Hanzo's dragons have disappeared, it left him drained of his energy and makes him drop to his knees. I snap out of my trance and quickly run to him as fast as I could in my condition.

As I get to my lover, the cyborg puts his main katana back into his sheath on his back.

When I reached him, I gently sit on the floor and hug him with all my might. He hugs me too and then moves me behind him with his right hand in a position of protectiveness.

"Only a Shimada or Higurashi can control the dragons. Who are you?" Hanzo questions him and looks up at him, as I move closer to my lover's back.

The cyborg then Ninja runs at the both of us and put his katana on Hanzo's neck. I bury my face into Hanzo's back, scared for his, mine, and our unborn child's life. But the cyborg stops his attack before giving the final kill.

"Do it then, kill me, but spare Yunemi's life," Hanzo says.

"Hanzo. No, do this to me. Please, I shouldn't be the only reason for you to stay on this planet. Please, don't take him from me, please." I cry out as tears are brimming my eyes.

"No, I will not grant you the death that you wish for. My sister-in-law is right, you still have a purpose in this life besides her. Brother." He tells us.

"No. How. My brother is dead." Hanzo says as he lifts me into a bridal hold in his arms and I hold his bow in one hand and the other around his neck.

Then Hanzo turns around, so the both of us can look at the cyborg. The cyborg moves both of his hand to the back of his head. He unlocks the lock on his mask. Letting it go down, showing just his eyes.

Hanzo's and I's eyes went wide, but Hanzo's eyes were wider than mine as he finally figured out this cyborg in front of us is truly his brother, my brother-in-law.

"Genji." Hanzo and I said at the same time.

(The screen went white again to another flashback and went to another scene where the two dragons become human).

"The dragons knelt to the ground. For the first time, they were able to clearly see the world around them. They both became human. The male stranger revealed himself as their fallen brother. But the other stranger still has her disguise on. Reunited, the three set out to rebuild, what they had once destroyed. But the hidden stranger stays on the mountain looking down at the three together." The storyteller finishes telling the story.

"What have you become?" Hanzo asks, with me still in his arms, to his brother as he puts his mask back on.

"I have excepted on what I am. And I have forgiven the both of you. Now you both must forgive yourselves. The world is changing once again, Hanzo, Yunemi. And it is time to pick a side." Genji tells us as he jumps to the next building's roof.

Hanzo quickly puts me down on the ground, I give him his bow as he runs to the ledge. He grabs the arrow still sticking in the wall he is beside and aims it at Genji.

"Real life is not like the stories that our Father has told us. You are a fool for believing it so." He tells him. But he didn't shoot at his brother. I'm thankful he didn't because I want my little one to have their only uncle in their life.

"Perhaps I am a fool to think there is still hope for you both. But I do. And you better take care of my niece or nephew that is growing inside my Sister. Think on that Brother, Sister." Genji says to us before disappearing in the black smoke.

Hanzo looks back at me again with a shocked face. I start blushing as I mumble swears in our native language at my Brother-in-law for revealing yet another one of my many secrets.

"Yunemi, is it true? Are you with child? Is it even my child, at least?" Hanzo starts asking me questions with a worried look in his brown eyes before I could even answer any of them. I then smile at him, get up from the floor, and walk over to him. I shut him up with a loving kiss.

"Yes, you big baby, this child is yours. You know that I would never cheat on you, plus you are the only one that I have actually slept with. I am nearly three months into the pregnancy. I just hope that this child is a girl because I want a daddy's girl. Maybe also because I get to..." I answer his main questions he asked me and starts rambling. Hanzo shuts me up with one of his heart melting kisses which always makes me weak in the knees.

I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist loosely as to not hurt our little one. Hanzo then gets down on his knees and starts talking to my stomach.

"Hello little one, I am your Otousan. I cannot wait until you come into this world. You are the second best thing that happened to me. The first would be your Okaasan saying yes, on the day that we got married." He tells our little one, as he puts his hands on my barely showing stomach. I get tears in my eyes again, while he is talking to our little one.

I smile at him and put my right hand on his head, while he hugs my waist gently. He then puts his ear up to my stomach, I want to see what his reaction is to hearing our little one's heartbeat.

Hanzo's POV:

I look up at Yunemi's face and see tears of joy in her eyes. I have a huge smile on my face, but I hear something and close my eyes as I concentrate my listen to what I am hearing.

'Wait, is that what I think it is. It is, I hear two faint heartbeats of our little one...no little ones, she carrying twins. I am so happy Yunemi is the one bearing me, my children and not someone else.' I think to myself as I continue to listen to my little one's heartbeats. I snap my brown eyes open.

I move my head away from her stomach and look up at her. My smile grows bigger. With seeing how wide my smile is when I heard their heartbeats, brought a huge smile on her face too.

"I can hear two faint heartbeats. They're barely there, but I can hear them no doubt about it, Yunemi. But why did you not tell me that you were with child? The missions that we were on in the past could have hurt our heirs." I tell her with concern in both my voice and eyes.

"I am really sorry about that, truly. I really wanted to tell you. I just...sigh...I just thought that you wouldn't want them in the first place. I wanted to tell you at the right time, but I couldn't find the right time to tell you. Since we are always on missions and had no time to wind down, long enough to tell you. And wait, did you say two heartbeats?" She tells me with tears of sadness in her beautiful hazel eyes before they grow wide in surprise at what I just told her.

I nod my head to her as I get up from my kneeling position, and bring her closer to my chest. She hugs me in happiness and I do the same thing, but being mindful of our little ones.

Her beautiful eyes have more tears of joy in them. I almost too but I am able to hold mine back.

'I am proud to say that I have my beautiful, loving, loyal wife, who is carrying heir's to the Shimada clan, in my arms, right now. I am even happier now that I am, in the about six more months, going to be called Otousan by two beautiful children. I really hope one of them is going to be a boy that has my looks, but I also want a little girl who looks like her beautiful mother too. From this moment on I will protect my ever growing family with my life.' I think to myself.

"Do you know what I see in front of me, right now? I see my beautiful, loyal, loving, and glowing wife. Who is carrying our heir's to our united clans. I will protect both you and our children, no matter what happens even if it costs me my life. I now know the reason that you were talking about back there and I grateful that I have you in my life, Yunemi. I can't even picture myself marrying or having a family with any other woman. The only woman I can picture being by my side is you, Yunemi. I love you." I tell her, which in parts causes more tears to fall from her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I am glad that you agree to have a family, Hanzo. Do not forget that I will help you protect our family from what danger lurks ahead of us too. Yes, I was hinting that you were going to be an Otousan back there. But I guess Genji heard our little ones' heartbeat and caught on before you did. I too am very grateful that you are in my life. I too can't picture myself with any

other man to be my husband, nor the Otousan of my children. I love you too, Hanzo." She tells me and that alone is what broke my water dams. I start crying as I pick her up gently, spin her around and softly place her on the ground. I then give her a heart-melting, loving kiss on her pink, soft lips with my slightly chapped lips.

(The scene fades out and changes to the new parents walking back into the temple).

We then head back to the shrine and pray to our fallen family members and to our ancestors too.

(The screen then moves to the ceiling. On the ceiling, there is a picture of four dragons circling each other in harmony and balance. The lavender dragon with the blue one and a teal dragon with the green one. Then the screen gets dark, the lighting grows, showing the Overwatch sign.)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Hanzo x OC (Dragons) P2

?'s POV:

'I guess it is that time of the year again. My brother and sister-in-law should be coming home soon.' I think to myself.

A few seconds later I can clearly hear the bodyguards, by the front entrance of the gate, get attacked by someone. I then hear it becomes quiet. I quickly crouched down on the top of the roof I am on, in order for my siblings not to see me from my hiding spot.

Just as I get down into my position, I could hear two sets of footsteps trying to be quiet. But I also could hear four sets of heartbeats. I am assuming my sister-in-law is pregnant with twins.

When my brother and sister-in-law walk into the temple. I get up from my crouching position on the roof of the build which has given me a view of the temple. I ninja jump silently to the roof of the temple and get into a hiding place for me to be able to watch my brother and his wife.

When I see they are both sitting down in front of the family katana. I notice my brother is bringing out items and placing them on the ground. My sister then grabs the incense and he burns them. She places them down and they both pray.

But during their prayers, my brother says, "You are not the first assassin sent to kill us. And you will not be the last."

While he is saying this, I notice my sister looks over her right shoulder and looks up in my hiding place. A few of my lights on my body light up as I curse in my head for not being sneaky enough. I jump down from my hiding spot without making a noise with my hand a few inches from the ground.

While I jumped to the level they are on, Yunemi turns her head back around.

"You both are bold to come to the Shimada Castle. But then we are enemies." I tell them.

"This once was both our home. Did your masters not tell you, who we are?" My brother questions me as he slowly grabs his bow, spins to his left and cuts loose an arrow at me. But I dodge the arrow by sidestepping it.

"I know who the both of you are. Hanzo, Yunemi." I tell them and Yunemi stands up with a kunai in both of her hands. I noticed when I said there names, their eyes widen just a little.

My brother shoots another arrow at me, but from an angle. He lets it fly and Yunemi throws a paper bomb kunai at me at the same time. I dodge both the arrow and kunai, but the kunai blows up in the room outside of the one we are in currently.

"I know that you come here every year. On the same day." I tell them, and Hanzo gets even madder.

He grabs three arrows from his quiver, while my sister-in-law just growls and gets into a defensive position. I dodge all three of the arrows shot at me, as I get behind a paper wall.

"You both risk, so much to honor two someones that you both murdered," I say as my robotic hand brings out three of my shurikens to my hand. I then throw my shurikens at them, but Yunemi gets in front of her husband with her family katana out to block all three of them. In which causes all of them to get lodged in the wall behind them.

"You know nothing on what happened." Yunemi angrily says as they run at me.

'Oh, if only you two knew the truth." I think to myself.

I then notice my older brother grabs yet another arrow from his quiver, but this time Yunemi places one of her paper bombs on the arrow. When the arrow is released from my brother's bow and comes at me. I quickly grab my katana from my back and try to block the attack. But when my sword made contact with the arrow, both the arrow and bomb forced me to go through the wall and onto the lower level.

I try to get away, but I hear my brother shoot another arrow at me. This time, the arrow went in front of me and scatter into many. I block all the arrows which bounced at me, but I was cornered into a corner. I block all the rest and then backflip back onto the level the lovers are on. I quickly put my katana back into its sheath and ran up the stairs to the room behind me.

Once up there, I then run to my right to disappear out of their sight. I can still hear their footsteps are heading into the room I am in.

When I see both are into the room I say to them, "I know you both tell yourselves, that your brother and sister disobeyed the clan. And that you both have to kill them to maintain order. That was both of your duties."

Hanzo tries to shoot in the area he thought my voice was coming from. But instead, he only hit a wooden post. I see Yunemi looks over her shoulder behind her as her husband grabs two more arrows from his quiver.

"It was our duty. And our verdict. That does not mean that we do not honor them." They both say to me at the same time as my brother shot his first arrow at me.

I block the first one and then switch my handling on my katana and when he released his second one, I split it in half. Then the two halves then plant themselves into the wall behind me.

?'s POV:

I am hiding in the shadows of the ceiling rafters. I see my husband split my sister's husband's arrow in half. Then both of them give a surprised look for a few seconds. Hanzo then gives a pissed off growl and rushes at my lover.

'I knew Genji was alive all this time. But I decided to let my sister think she truly did kill me. In truth, she almost did kill me, but I was lucky because her katana was two inches away from my heart. I also almost bled to death, if my new sensei didn't get to me in time. A second sooner and I would have been dead for sure. Another thing is that I went into hiding, changed my name, hair, and even wore different color lenses. Just so no one can recognize me, not even my own husband.' I think to myself in my head.

As I am thinking this I notice movement below me. When I come out of my thoughts, I see the brothers are clashing weapons at each other and both are either dodging or blocking the others attack. Then all of a sudden Genji kicks his brother in which causes Hanzo to get pushed back to the ledge. He should be lucky that there was a railing to stop him from going any further.

I then see my sister get in front of my lover as if she knew what he was going to do. My lover then jumps into the air with his sword pointing down to the ground. My sister's katana blocks the attack but with a cost.

Genji's katana cut the top part of the seam on her left shoulder. As Genji put more pressure on her sword. That added pressure caused his sword to cut more of the sleeve of her outfit.

My brother-in-law then moves his bow in front of my sister's sword and moves Genji's katana away from her. She moves away from our husbands but when she put her left arm down, the seam on her shoulder exposes her dragon birthmark that I knew was there ever since we were little.

"It is now clear that you are the dragon of the West wind, Yunemi," Genji says as my older sibling ripped the rest of her sleeve off.

Once the sleeve hit the ground, I knew Hanzo was staring at her birthmark with a surprised look on his face.

"Yunemi, how long have you known that you were the dragon of the West wind," Hanzo asks her with hurt in his eyes but then growls at his brother for almost hurting my older sister.

All I see is her looking to the floor but still tells him, "I have known since I was twenty years old. My parents thought that I couldn't handle the info on my sixteenth birthday. I am truly sorry Hanzo for not telling you sooner and it is not a tattoo like yours, mine is actually a birthmark. But I thought that you would have figured it out by now because, in the legend, the dragon of the South wind's mate is the dragon of the West wind. Along with the dragon of the East wind is the mate to the dragon of the North wind. How else were we destined to be together, honey?"

I tense at the mention of my dragon and I noticed my husband did too.

"You both think you are like your brother, Genji, and sister, Sakura. With incense offerings. Honor is revised in one's actions." He tells them as I notice Hanzo spots an already shot arrow behind my husband.

"You dare to lecture us about honor. You are not worthy to say their names." He tells my husband as my sister moves further away from them when he tosses him away from them.

Once my husband was out of the way, my older brother then takes the opportunity to grab his arrow. About half way there he slides on his side to the arrow. Then grabs it from the ground, strings onto his bow and fires it at Genji.

"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau. (Let the dragon consume you!)" Hanzo yells as his tattoo starts to glow and two blue dragons come out of his arm. The blue dragons follow the arrow at my husband, but he counters it with his own move.

"Ryūjin no ken o kurae! (The dragon becomes me!)" He says as he takes out his katana on his right shoulder and his single, green dragon comes out to move Hanzo's back at him.

'Yeap it is for sure my husband because nobody else has that move except for him. Also, nobody else can make that big of an entrance with their dragon other than him too.' I think to myself as I quietly put my index and middle finger on my forehead and shake my head.

I then look down to my older sister and see her eyes grew wide. 'I guess Yunemi figured out the cyborg is her brother-in-law, Genji.' I think to myself.

I then look at the other male and see he too has a surprised look on his face, but doesn't assume the person he is going up against is his own brother. Then the green dragon moves up and disappears, leaving just the two blue dragons to come at him. But with his quick reflexes, Hanzo is able to block his own special with his gauntlet on his right and his bow in his left.

Once both dragons disappeared, it left Hanzo drained. Which led him to drop to his knees. Yunemi quickly runs to her husband, as my lover put his katana back into its sheath on his right shoulder.

When she reached her lover, she hugs him with all her might and he does too. But a few seconds later he moves her to be behind her with his right hand in a position of protectiveness.

"Only a Shimada or Higurashi can control the dragons. Who are you?" Hanzo questions my lover looks up at him, and Yunemi moves closer to her lover's back.

I noticed when Hanzo said this, Genji's top part of his body opened the vents in order for his body to cool down. But after the last word came out of Hanzo's mouth, my lover's vents closed in which allows him to move. He then ran with speed I never knew he had at the two lovers. But stops as if he is hesitating to finish the job.

"Do it then, kill me, but spare Yunemi's life." Hanzo states.

"Hanzo. No, don't do this to me. Please, I shouldn't be the only reason for you to stay on this planet. Please, don't take him from me, please." My sister cried out with tears coming from her eyes.

'Wait is she saying what I think she is saying.' I think to myself as I closely listen to anything around me.

I hear six heartbeats. But two of them are faint. 'Oh my god. I am right she is. I am going to be an aunt to twins.' I think to myself as I squeal in my head.

"No, I will not grant you the death that you wish for. My sister-in-law is right, you still have a purpose in this life besides her. Brother." Genji tells them.

"No. How. My brother is dead." Hanzo says as he lifts her into his arms and she holds his bow in her one hand.

I quickly poofed myself to the other side of the rafters for me to see what my lover looks like under his mask. My lover then moves both of his hands to the back of his head. He unlocks the lock on his mask, letting it go down with just his eyes showing.

"Genji." Hanzo and Yunemi say at the same time again.

Genji's POV:

"What have you become?" Hanzo asks with Yunemi still in his arms, as I put my mask back on.

"I have excepted on what I am. And I have forgiven the both of you. Now you both must forgive yourselves. The world is changing once again, Hanzo, Yunemi. And it is time to pick a side." I tell my brother and his lover.

I quickly look up and see a figure in the shadows of the rafter, but I didn't say anything about it. I then jump onto the building's roof beside us. I hear my brother quickly place his wife down on the floor and run to the ledge. He grabs the arrow right beside him and aims it at me.

"Real life is not like the stories that our Father has told us. You are a fool for believing it so." He tells me. But he doesn't shoot the arrow at me.

"Perhaps I am a fool to think there is still hope for you both. But I do. And you better take care of my niece or nephew who is growing inside of Yunemi. Think on that Brother, Sister." I tell them as black smoke envelops me and I disappear from sight.

Sakura's POV:

Once the smoke cleared Genji isn't in the spot anymore, I decided it is my time to leave too. I try to sense for Genji's chakra.

It took me a few seconds, but I found it and poofed to where he is at.

When the smoke disappeared from around me, I see I am in front of my lover.

Genji moves back and gets into a fighting position. I just raise my hands in surrender and wasn't going to hurt him. He lowers his defense a little but still is on guard if I do anything to him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asks me.

I just chuckle and then say, "I am surprised you cannot figure out on who I am yet, Genji. You were the one who taught me to mask my presence, so not even a family or lover could even recognize it."

"I don't remember teaching you that trick, the only person I remember…"Genji says but stops.

Again I chuckle at him and then take my mask off of my face. I have a scar on my cheek, I got from on a mission when I was younger and still dating Genji at the time.

"Long time no see, honey. But can you believe that we ar-..."I start to say but is interrupted by Genji swooping me up into his arms.

I hug him back just as tight and hid my face in the crook of his neck as he does the same to me. I then kiss his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. He loosens his hold on me, but I keep my legs on his waist as we look at each other. I smile a gentle smile at him and I sense he is too.

I then move my face closer to his and kiss his mask. He moves his head to the opposite direction my head is going.

A few seconds later, I pull away from the kiss.

"Sakura, how… I thought you were dead." He asks me.

"Honey, my sister's katana was two inches away from my heart. Also, I am a fighter, you know I wouldn't give up so easily. Plus my new sensei is the reason why I am not six feet under. She taught me her way on how to be an assassin. I too thought you were dead, so I went rogue in which almost got myself killed too." I tell him.

I then get down and look up at him. He grabs a strand of my hair, plays with it, then moves his hand down to my left cheek. I move my face closer to his hand.

"When I was given my new body and later found out about your supposed death. I was devastated, but I kept on fighting just to make you proud of me, my blossom. Also were you the one who was up in the rafters in the Shimada temple?" He tells me.

I nod my head as we hug each other again like we were going to lose the other.

"But hey, can you believe we are going to be an uncle and aunt? I never thought Hanzo had it in him to get my sister pregnant. Besides the fact they got married before we did. I also got a question for you." I tell him and then ask.

"Yeah I can believe it and I figured Yunemi persuaded my brother that they are ready for a family. But what is your question? I promise whatever it is, I can handle it." He tells me with confusion in his voice at the end.

"Well since our older siblings are going to start a family of their own. I was wondering if we can start ours too. But I don't know if I am going to be the perfect Okaasan. I am also worried we won't be able to have kids with your new body?" I ask him.

"I think you are going to be the best Okaasan when we do have a family. I too want to have a family with you. I just feel like it is still a little too early to start a family. Since we just found each other and all that. Even with this new body, I am still able to provide you all the material to give you a family we both dreamed of when we were dating." He tells me and I sigh a relief on the info he has given me.

I hug him close to me again and he wraps his arms around me too. I then feel him lift me up bridal style. I put my arms around his neck and lay my head down on his shoulder.

"Oh, one more thing where are we going, Genji?" I ask him.

"We are heading to Overwatch headquarters, Saku." He tells me and I nod my head in agreement.

"Just wake me up when we get there. I haven't slept for over thirty-six hours." I said as a yawn comes to me.

"Okay love. I will wake you up when we get there or I can just let you sleep in my room." He tells me but I couldn't hear him since I was already out cold.

(The screen then moves to the back of Genji as the sun is rising up in front of him. He starts running to get to Overwatch headquarters).


End file.
